


预演

by GenieY



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieY/pseuds/GenieY
Summary: 记住现在的感觉
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	预演

“抒澔哥……抒澔哥睡着了吗？”吕焕雄眼睛亮亮的，低头注视着李抒澔的睡颜轻声问。

看哥哥没有反应，就偷偷在哥哥嘴角边悄悄一吻。

李抒澔被恋人逗笑，闭着眼睛嘴角微翘。大手扶上吕焕雄的后脑勺，把脑袋压得更低，让恋人柔软的唇对上应该对准的地方。张嘴对着焕雄的下唇又咬又舔，灵活的舌头伸入焕雄口中与之交缠，流连在舌尖和舌下，时轻时重地吮吸。交换了一个绵长深吻才把恋人放开。

吕焕雄被吻得晕晕乎乎，有点缺氧。“哥膝盖好一点了吗？”

“你怎么bobo还是只会蜻蜓点水。”练习间歇的小睡被恋人的吻唤醒，李抒澔感觉暖洋洋的，并不想记起病痛。

拍拍旁边的空地，示意焕雄靠着自己躺下，看看恋人还没动作，只好回答，“不疼啦。”

果然要到答案的焕雄乖乖靠着哥哥躺下，脑袋枕着哥哥的手臂，有一搭没一搭的地聊起最近 dance cover 影像要用到的服装造型和道具。

“哥，cody姐姐给我准备的衣服有点害羞诶。是一件黑色的衬衫，肩膀手臂那边都有开口……”

李抒澔懒懒侧过身，面对着恋人听着他小声闲聊，没被枕着的那只手随着吕焕雄的描述攀上了恋人的手臂，又从恋人的T恤短袖伸了进去慢慢摩挲，似乎对手下细腻的肌肤非常满意。

“后腰那里也有一个三角形的开口，用蝴蝶结绑住收口我还满喜欢的，就是开口开得还蛮大的……”

“cody姐姐很会嘛。”李抒澔笑着，一边夸奖工作人员，一边把手伸进T恤下摆，流连在恋人腰间，又扣住恋人肩膀，把脑袋凑向吕焕雄的脖颈。

“嗯……”毛绒绒的红色脑袋弄得吕焕雄有点痒痒的，“拍摄的时候还会用到黑色的网纱面罩，不用的时候就系在脖子上，用的时候可以拉上去遮住脸。”

想了一下恋人妆造后的模样，李抒澔忍不住在焕雄脖颈上亲吻啃咬，呼吸逐渐粗重但仍不忘低声吐槽，“这黑色面纱遮住不是比不遮更加糟糕了嘛。”

李抒澔环抱着心爱的弟弟，一手托住他的后背让他更加贴近自己。抚摸着光滑后背，又再度吻上恋人的嘴唇交换呼吸，细密的吻沿着下颌、脖颈一路到锁骨胸口。白皙手指抚上吕焕雄被吻湿的艳红乳尖，借着濡湿的口水在乳晕上打圈。另一边的乳尖也被李抒澔的口舌照顾得很好。

此时的吕焕雄已经不能集中精力交流服化道，耳边粗重的呼吸让他的身体逐渐发热，仅存的意识集中在李抒澔碰触和亲吻的地方，好像有轻微的电流随着李抒澔的动作在身体里窜动。吕焕雄口中断断续续地溢出呻吟，眼睛微阖不知看着何处。

“嗯，这个表情很漂亮。焕雄啊，记住现在的感觉，用到 cover 视频里去吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 想要写25的H


End file.
